La première fois
by tangerine malefique
Summary: petit recueil de drabble sur le thème de la première fois.
1. Unique

**Bonjour! J'ai découvert récemment le drabble et, comme on me reproche souvent mon manque de concision en classe, je me suis dit que ce serait un bon exercice pour moi que de tenter d'écrire des mini-fics en 100 mots. **

**J'ai donc décidée de publier ce petit recueil de drabble sous le thème de la première fois, au rythme de 2 drabbles par jours.**

***

**Titre : unique  
**

**Personnage : Hermione**

**Rating : K**

**Disclamer : Vous connaissez sans doute Mrs Rowling...**

*****  
**

**...Bonne lecture...**

* * *

- Hermione chérie, il y a du courrier pour toi!

Curieuse, la petite fille pris l'enveloppe parcheminée que sa mère lui tendait et l'ouvrit avec empressement. À onze ans, on ne reçoit pas une lettre tous les jours! Elle parcourut le document avec empressement, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture. Elle était donc une sorcière. C'était écrit là, vert sur blanc, sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains fébriles. Une sorcière. Pour la première fois, elle avait une explication aux événements bizarres qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Comme la fois, la semaine dernière, où tout les crayons de Mathew, son voisin de classe, avaient inopinément refusés d'écrire pendant l'examen de mathématique, alors qu'il tentait de copier sur elle. Elle était soulagée. Cette lettre prouvait qu'elle n'était pas anormale. Il y avait d'autres gens dans son cas. Malgré elle, la fillette ne pu néanmoins s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue de ne pas être l'unique personne à posséder la puissance qu'elle soupçonnait déjà en elle.

170 mots

* * *

**Ça vous plaît? Un peu? Beaucoup? pas du tout? **

**Vous avez des idées, des suggestions?**

** Faites-moi le savoir avec le merveilleux bouton "review"!**

** (il est en vert centré en bas, vous pouvez pas le manquer!)**


	2. Un peu d'affection

Titre : Un peu d'affection

Personnages : Drago, Lucius

Rating: K

Disclamer : les Malefoy sont à Madame Rowling...

* * *

Drago était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil austère du manoir familial. Il lisait un grimoire passionnant qui parlait de potions très puissantes, qui pouvaient rendre gaie comme un pinson au printemps ou amorphe comme une couleuvre en hiver. À huit ans, les petits caractères de ce livre ancien étaient difficile à déchiffrer, et le petit garçon avait besoin de toute sa concentration. Du coin de l'oeuil, il vit son père entrer dans la pièce, froid et inaccessible, comme toujours. Drago fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et continua sa lecture. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que son père était à ses cotés, la main levée, menaçante. Instinctivement, le gamin ferma les yeux rentra la tête dans ses épaules, dans un geste de protection contre la gifle qui n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur lui. Mais la gifle ne vint pas. À la place, il sentit cette main habituellement si froide caresser ses cheveux blonds. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir son père lui sourire doucement avant de lui tourner le dos. Drago était très surpris. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se rappeler, c'était la première fois que son père lui montrait un peu d'affection.

198 mots

* * *

**Ça vous plaît? Un peu? Beaucoup? pas du tout? **

**Vous avez des idées, des suggestions?**

** Faites-moi le savoir avec le merveilleux bouton "review"!**

** (il est en vert centré en bas, vous pouvez pas le manquer!)**

**Tangerine Maléfique  
**

**ps: Revenez demain pour deux autres drabbles!**


	3. toute seule

**Titre : toute seule**

**Personnage : Ginny**

**Rating : K**

**Disclamer : encore et toujours, à Madame Rowling**

**NdA:Chose promise, chose due! Voici deux nouveaux drabbles!**

**...Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

  
**

Couchée en boule sur son lit, Ginny sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Deux jours plus tôt, ses frères étaient une fois de plus partis pour Poudlard sans elle. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Son frère Ron, d'un an son aîné, était partit lui aussi. Née dans une famille nombreuse, elle devait certes vivre avec la pagaille et le bruit constant, mais elle n'avait jamais manqué de compagnon de jeu. Au fil des ans, elle avait vu ses frères la quitter pour aller à Poudlard. Année après année, passé les grandes vacances, la pagaille avait diminuée au Terrier. Mais maintenant que même Ron était partie, elle se trouvait, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, complètement seule chez elle. Avec qui allait-elle jouer toute l'année? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rabattre sur la goule du grenier. Qui sait, cette dernière ferait peut-être une bonne compagne de jeux…

148 mots

* * *

**Questions? Commentaires? Suggestions?**

**Reviews?**


	4. la nourriture

**Titre : la nourriture**

**Personnages : Harry, Dudley**

**Rating : K**

**Disclamer : grogneRowlinggrogne**

**...Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

  
**

Couché dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre, Harry se bouchait les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les bruits de vomissures et les gémissements de son cousin Dudley, de l'autre coter de la cloison. Ce dernier faisait une indigestion, selon tante Pétunia. Il avait trop mangé, trop vite. Harry, qui manquait souvent de nourriture, n'avait jamais entendue parler avant du fait qu'on puisse trop manger. Au point de s'en rendre malade. Cela lui semblait absurde. Pourtant, Dudley était bel et bien malade, et les bruits horripilant qu'il produisait retournaient l'estomac du petit brun. Il avait, ce soir encore, très peu mangé, et il craignait de vomir à son tour à force de dégoût. Mais vomir signifierait renoncé au peu de nourriture qu'il avait eu droit d'avaler. En plus, s'il vomissait son repas du soir, il y avait fort à parier que, pour le punir, sa tante le privât davantage de nourriture dans les jours à venir. Harry ne pouvait supporter cette idée et c'était la raison même pourquoi, blottit dans le noir, il tentait à grand peine de se changer les idées.

183 mots

* * *

**Questions? Commentaires? Suggestions?**

**Reviews?  
**


	5. chez les moldus

**Titre : chez les moldus (1)**

**Personnage : Blaise Zabinni**

**Rating : K+ (ouh! Ça se corse!)**

**NdA : Aujourd'hui, au lieu de publier deux drabbles complètement différent, j'en publis deux liés. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelques chose qui se fait habituellement dans le genre, mais bon, le prochain drabble s'intitule « chez les moldus (2) » et vous aurez donc compris qu'il s'agit de la suite directe de celui ci**

**...Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

  
**

Blaise Zabinni pressait le pas, mal à l'aise dans cette partie de Londre, uniquement moldue, qu'il visitait pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas par envie qu'il se tapait cette visite, mais bien par nécessité : la cheminé de son bureau, qui lui servait habituellement à se rendre jusqu'au ministère de la magie où il travaillait, était tombé inopinément en panne quelques jours après qu'il ait perdue son permis de transplanage, suite à une malencontreuse erreur. À marcher ainsi dans les rues, il se sentait comme un vulgaire moldu et il détestait cette sensation. Autour de lui, tel un essaim d'insecte bourdonnant, les gens se pressaient autour de lui, le stress et l'angoisse imprimés sur tous les visages. Quelles créatures insipides, songea-t-il. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta de plein fouet un adolescent boutonneux à l'air rebel.

- Hey, regardes où tu vas, sale Noir!, cracha le gosse avant de disparaître dans la foule

153 mots

* * *

**Questions?**

**Commentaires?**

**Suggestions?**

**Reviews! (?)  
**


	6. chez les moldus 2

**Titre : chez les moldus (2)**

**Personnage : Blaise Zabinni**

**Rating : K+**

**NdA : comme expliqué précédemment, ceci est la suite du chapitre précédent**

**...Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

  
**

- Hey, regardes où tu vas, sale noir!, cracha le gosse avant de disparaître dans la foule

Les quelques témoins de la scène regardaient Blaise d'un air vaguement désolé avant de continuer leur chemin. Sale noir? Était-ce une insulte? Si oui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait insulter à cause de la couleur de sa peau. Est-ce que les moldus méprisaient les gens sur la simple base de leurs couleurs? C'était ridicule, la couleur de la peau ne change rien à l'individu même, en plus, on ne choisit pas sa couleur! Blaise secoua la tête pour en éloigné ses pensés désagréables. Les moldus étaient vraiment des choses bizarres.

110 mots

* * *

**Questions? Commentaires? Suggestions*?**

**Reviews!**

*** J'en aurais bien besoin, de suggestions, sinon je risque de poster les derniers drabbles demain...  
**


	7. la gifle

**Titre : la Gifle**

**Personnage : Hermione Granger**

**Rating : K+**

**NdA : Désolée, je poste très tard, et un seule drabble aujourd'hui. Pour ma défense, j'ai eu une journée plus que chargée (à bas les jeudi!). En fait, je ne pensais même pas poster aujourd'hui, mais en voyant les reviews reçus, j'ai été tellement enthousiaste que j'ai décidé d'en poster un quand même. (Bon, vu les problème de connexion (calisse d'internet à marde!), j'ai faillis ne pas poster "aujourd'Hui" (le 13), mais, à 10 minutes près, je suis finalement dans les temps!)  
**

**un gros _Merci_ à Finduilas Ancalimon****, qui m'a mis dans ses alerts, ainsi qu'à strawberries.X****, pour avoir poster la première review ainsi que pour la suggestion de drabble qui paraîtra dans les prochains jours.**

**...Bonne lecture...**

**

* * *

  
**

À bout de souffle, Hermione pénétra dans la première salle de classe vide qu'elle croisa, claqua la porte de toutes ses forces et s'effondra au sol. Folle de rage, elle mit un long moment à retrouver une respiration normale. Cette enflure de Malefoy! La jeune fille était à bout de nerf : certes, le retourneur de temps lui donnait la possibilité d'apprendre énormément de choses passionnantes, mais la charge de travail commençait sérieusement à lui gruger les nerfs. La preuve : elle venait tout juste, pour la première fois de sa vie, de perdre contrôle d'elle-même au point de gifler un être humain. Bon, d'accords, c'était Malefoy, mais tout de même! La jeune fille tenta, pendant de longues minutes, de ressentir de la culpabilité face à son acte de violence relativement injustifié, mais en vain. Malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre le moment quasi jouissif où, juste après sa main se soit abattue avec force sur le visage de l'arrogant Serpentard, elle avait vu le visage de se dernier se décomposé de stupeur et de douleur mêlés. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de décider de commettre la deuxième action la plus rebelle de sa courte vie : elle allait sécher les cours de l'après-midi.

Nombre de mots : 206

* * *

**Désolée, j'ai vraiment dépassé le nombre de mots permis, mais je l'aime comme ça… me pardonnez-vous?**

**Questions?**

**Commentaires?**

**Suggestions? (serait très appréciés...)**

**Reviews!  
**


	8. la Rébellion

**Titre : Rébellion**

**Personnage : Hermione Granger**

**Rating : K**

**NdA : Ce drabble est la suite de « la gifle », néanmoins, il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu la gifle pour suivre. **

…**Bonne lecture…**

**

* * *

  
**

Arrivée dans son dortoir où elle avait couru se cacher, Hermione regardait compulsivement sa montre. 13 heure. Ça y était. Pour la première fois de toute sa carrière académique, Hermione Granger n'était pas présente à un de ses cours. Depuis la maternelle, même fiévreuse, elle n'avait jamais manqué l'école. Déjà, elle regrettait son accès de rébellion : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de vouloir manquer ses cours de l'après-midi? Un instant, elle pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas trop tard et qu'il vaudrait toujours mieux arrivé en retard que pas du tout. Mais Hermione avait toujours respecté ses décisions. Ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer! Résignée, elle décida que, si elle ne pouvait pas aller en cours, elle allait au moins apprendre. Elle prit ses grimoires et descendit à la salle commune, bien décidée à étudier tout l'après midi.

141 mots

* * *

**Questions?**

**Commentaires?**

**Suggestions? (Serait apprécié…)**

**Reviews!**


	9. l'injustice

**Titre : l'injustice**

**Personnage : Pétunia**

**Rating : K**

…**Bonne lecture…**

**

* * *

  
**

Pétunia lisait pour la dixième fois au moins la réponse que Dumbledor lui avait envoyé. Il la refusait. Il avait écrit que non, elle n'avait rien d'une sorcière et que conséquemment, elle ne pourrait pas étudier à Poudlard. Pourtant, sa sœur, Lily, y entrerait en septembre. Pétunia bouillonnait de jalousie : pourquoi Lily aurait-elle le droit d'y aller et pas elle? C'était elle, Pétunia, qui avait les meilleurs résultats à l'école. Elle également qui était la plus obéissante, la préférée de leurs parents, la fierté de la famille. Pas cette petite bonne à rien au sujet de qui le directeur de l'école primaire appelait au moins une fois par mois pour se plaindre de son comportement! Il semblait à Pétunia qu'elle avait bien plus mérité que sa sœur le droit d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Pourtant, et pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était Lily, et pas elle, qui réussissait quelque chose. Et c'était très désagréable.

158 mots

* * *

**Questions?**

**Commentaires?**

**Suggestions? (Toujours appréciés…)**

**Reviews!**


End file.
